District Anubis
by Liv2night
Summary: 'In the 3rd Quarter Quell, there are no volunteers allowed. Maybe that's why I'm here' -Joy Mercer. Who will win when the House of Anubis characters go into the Hunger Games?. Rated T for the Games.
1. Characters

**District 1-**

_Amber Millington/The tough blonde._

_Mick Campbell/ The one that never gives up._

**District 2-**

_Joy Mercer/Random Target._

_Fabian Rutter/Easy Target._

**District 3-**

_Samantha Black/Black-haired **DEVIL.**_

_Jake Red/Coward Target._

**District 4-**

_KT Rush/Scared Target._

_Eddie Miller/Killer (pain)._

**District 5-**

_Willow Jenks/Killer (quick)._

_Justin Denby/Freak Target._

**District 6-**

_Destiny Boyle/Non-Killer Target._

_Sven Horan/The Scary One._

**District 7-**

_Mara Jaffray/Weak Target._

_James Winkler/Unknown._

**District 8-**

_Ellie Berry/Fighter_

_Zac Wilde/Saviour_

**District 9-**

_Poppy Clarke/Young Target._

_Jerome Clarke/Strong toughie._

**District 10-**

_Patricia Williamson/Red-haired **DEVIL.**_

_Alfie Lewis/Weakling._

**District 11-**

_Piper Williamson/''Sweet'' Target._

_Robbie Small/Nerd Target._

**District 12-**

_Nina Martin/Sneaky._

_Benjamin Reed/Talented._

Little from each Character

* * *

**Amber Millington**- My name is Amber Millington. I'm from District 1. Yeah, the career district. I was going to volunteer anyways, if it wasn't for the Quarter Quell rules. I'm planning to win this.

**Mick Campbell**- I'm Mick Campbell. I was picked at the reaping in District 1. I didn't think much of it. Next year I would volunteer anyways. I will bring pride to my family and win this.

**Fabian Rutter- **Hi...Fabian Rutter here. I'm from District 2 and...I'm scared?

**Samantha Black**- Ugh. Samantha Black is the name. I can't talk right now. I'm going for training. I NEED to win this. Devil they call me, HA they should be scared of this devil because she is a killer.

**Jake Red**- Jake Red. 15 years old. Scared. People call me a coward while some think I'm pretending. Well let them think that. I'm really scared...

**KT Rush- **Call me a weakling. Whatever. I'm KT Rush and I'm TOTALLY pretending to be all weak and when people come for me I'll kill them easy-peasy! District 4 by the way.

**Eddie Miller- **Yo! My name is Eddie Miller! If anyone will win this it is Eddie from District 4! Beware everybody! I like to kill painfully.

**Willow Jenks- **I'm Willow Jenks. District 5. I'm never happy because of the games. I can't say I'm happy about being IN the games either. Though since I AM here, I'm going to do my best and KILL. I want to be the winner.

**Justin Denby- **Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Justiiiiiin Denby heeeere. I'm the sonnnnn of Harriet...Bye...

**Destiny Boyle- **Destiny Boyle from District 6. I won't kill in the games. I will die. I'm sure of it. But I'm also sure I will live happily ever after in heaven. Better than Panem.

**Sven Horan- **I'm the big Sven Horan everybody is scared of. District 6. I will win. Thats all I will say. Your talking to a winner.

**Mara Jaffray- **I'm Mara Jaffray. I had a hard life before in District 7. That's why I WANT to die here. Just please not in a painful way. Cause if it's painfull I will fight.

**James Winkler- **James Horan,welcome. You might be wondering why it says unknown near my name. I'm the son of a teacher. So when the mentor says don't shows your talents, I listen. Good Luck in beating me when you don't know my powers!

**Ellie Berry- **My name is Ellie Berry. I like rhymes so I love my name. The thing I don't like? Being in the Hunger Games with the love of my life, Zac. I can't kill him. Whatever happens, I will love him.

**Zac Wilde- **Zac Wilde here! Hey! I'm angry at the Capitol. So much. They make me fight my babe? Ell. I will save her. No matter what she will not suffer. District 8.

**Poppy Clarke- **Me and Jerome are siblings. But he was never a good older brother. The first thing he told me in the train is ''I will not save you. If it comes to it I might even kill you''. So I have to keep away from him. Poppy Clarke, District 9.

**Jerome Clarke- **My name is Jerome Clarke from District 9. My sister is in these Games with me. She's 12 so she will be the target anyways. So why would I try to save her? Let her die. I'll win for our family anyways.

**Patricia Williamson- **I will win. That's all I need to say. Patricia Williamsom,District 10,future winner.

**Alfie Lewis- **Alfie Lewis. I'm weak. You might be wondering why am I not a target? Everbody is afraid of Patricia, and she promised to kill anybody who kills me. That will change of course but for now-I'm quite safe.

**Piper Williamson- **Piper Williamson. Yes,Patricia's sister. The reason why I'm not in the same District as her is because I was no use. So they send me to District 11 where I work day and night. Patricia hates me. And she will kill. I've got no chance.

**Robbie Small- **Please don't laugh at my surname! Ok, I might be weak and small but still! Robbie Small. I will die for all that I care. But first I will kill Piper.

**Nina Martin- **I'm Nina Martin. I will win, or I won't. Whatever. Who am I anyways? Just a random girl from District 12.

**Benjamin Reed- **I'm tough and I will win. I'm not going to touch Nina though. She's from my District. That's the ONLY reason. Bring on the killing!

**JOY MERCER POV:**


	2. Reapings

**This chapter is dedicated to Ell (HOAgleek4Ever) my Brain Twin, BFF and Awshum girl!**

* * *

My name is Joy Mercer. I am 17 years old. My home is District 2, and I want it to stay that way. I don't want to live in the arena, I don't want to kill. But my parents are making it obvious I have to.

* * *

I wake up with a start. I'm shaking and I **KNOW** I was screaming. ''My older sister should be here by now'' I think. Then it hits me. Today is reaping day. ''Hurray'' I say sarcastically. I get out of bed and walk into the sitting room. Everybody is already there. ''Hi sweetie'' says Mum. ''Hey Mum'' I say. ''Oh sweetheart you don't really think your going to get picked do you?'' she says with a worried tone. I realise I'm still shaking. ''Of course not'' I reply, my voice cracking. ''And even if you **WILL**, someone will volunteer to take your place!'' she says a little **too** brightly. I smile. ''So you don't want me to volunteer?'' ''Of course not!'' Mum mimics my voice. I laugh. ''Not until next year anyways.'' says Dad. I sigh. They really mean that don't they? Thing is, I didn't exactly train lots in the last 7 years. I pretended to but really, I just hung out with my boyfriend and stuff. ''At least I'm handy with the knife'' I think out loud. ''And I hope many many more'' Dad frowns. ''Yes!'' I say sitting down on the sofa. We are about to find out what happens this year, in the 3rd Quarter Quell. ''Ladies and Gentlemen,boys and girls.'' Snow starts. ''This year, in the 100th Hunger Games and the 3rd Quarter Quell...'' I hold my breath. ''..There are no volounteers allowed. Good luck and may the odds be **EVER** in your favour.'' I quickly turn off the television. ''JOY!'' gasps Dad. ''YOU DON'T TURN THE TELEVISION OFF WHEN THE PRESIDENT IS TALKING!'' he screams. ''Well sorry Dad, _**your**_ not the one in danger are you?'' I roll my eyes and quickly walk away. I slam the door behind me and sit down on my bed. I start crying. I was already picked 3 times in the past, but someone always volunteered. My name is in the 30 times today and the odds are NOT in my favour. Someone knocks on my door. ''NO'' I shout through tears. I really don't want people feeling sorry for me right now. Suddenly, I regret everything. Missing training. Not listening when I DID show up. Not listening to dad. ''At least he'll finally get rid of me'' I think. ''JOY. YOU HAVE TOO GET READY NOW!'' Mum comes in. ''Here wear this'' she says giving me a light pink dress with blue flowers. ''Thanks mum'' I mumble. ''And if you **DO** get picked remember everything the trainer said and take this'' she sighed giving me a silver bracelet. ''Mum..'' I gasp. ''Get ready'' she quickly says and walks out.

* * *

I slowly walk along the long line of girls. I see some pointing at me and laughing. Great, I'm not the only one that knows I'll be picked. But I do see some girls mad. Most of them 18. I guess they all wanted to volunteer today after 8 years of hard work. I actually laugh. ''WHAT are you laughing at?'' a peacekeeper asks me while taking some of my blood. ''Nothing..'' I say. ''I hope so.'' he says. ''NEXT'' I walk away. Why is everyone always so...so...weird during reaping day? I see Vera coming on stage. ''Uh oh.'' I think. ''HELLO DISTRICT 2! Are you all excited?'' ''YES'' everybody replies, clearly NOT excited. ''Today we are going to start with the...BOYS!'' she laughs as if she just made the funniest joke ever. ''I'm amazing!'' she grins. I roll my eyes. ''FABIAN RUTTER! she screams. THAT NERD?! Ha, I might even have a chance. I take a glimpse of my boyfriend. He gives me a ''good luck look''. ''The girls...'' I hold my breath before noticing that's stupid because I'm the only one that's scared. ''JOY MERCER!'' she announces. Even if I DID expect it, I still have tears in my eyes. I don't care I'm going to die anyways. I walk on stage. ''Shake hands!'' I shake Fabian's hand. He quickly pulls it away. ''WOW! No need to be so..'' I whisper before being cut off by Vera. ''May the odds be **EVER** in your favour!'' I hear before being pulled away roughly by peacekeepers. ''Not like I'm going to run away!'' I say. But I don't see anything anymore I am put into a dark room.

* * *

My goodbye's weren't **TOO** exciting. ''Bye bye blah good luck blah blah blah''. But then Edward my boyfriend came. ''JOY! I'm so sorry! You have to win and come back please!'' he starts. ''We all know that's not possible.'' ''Okay, you didn't go to much training but you can train up there!'' he hugs me. ''Kiss me. Just kiss me.'' I say and he kisses me. ''I love you Joy.'' ''I love you Edward'' was the last thing we said before I was pulled into the train. ''They're...ro..rough rii..ght?'' Fabian stutter. ''Yeah'' I reply shortly. It is time to watch the reapings. Not much. Except the fact that our district has ONLY weak people while every other has amazing tributes. The two that most caught my eye was District 8 and District 9. District 8 had Ellie and Zac, a couple. I knew how hard it is for them because I imagine what it would be like if Edward was here instead of Fabian. I begin to like Fabian for that. Ellie and Zac share a kiss before being pulled into the train. ''Awwww'' Vera and Fabian both say. ''Awww..'' I say, not really meaning it. District 9 had two siblings. Jerome and Poppy. The way Jerome looked at Poppy...I don't think he really loved her. I don't think he really cared. Other than that I found it crazy when two twin sisters got picked both from a different district...I'm scared of Patricia. And Samantha. They're like DEVILS. When it's finally finished, I grab a roll and walk to my room. I sigh and lie down on ''my'' bed

I cry myself to sleep.

* * *

**How did you like it?! Next chapter somewhere this week! Maybe even tomorrow if I get reviews! Oh yeah reviews would be AWSHUM. Thanks everybody! Next chapter will be Training,Interviews,Training scores. All in one! Yay! Also vote on the poll on my account ''Who do YOU think will win in District Anubis?'' Thanks again!**


	3. Training,Scores,Interviews

**This chapter is dedicated to sweet Corrin (Corrin Rosen) with Sweet reviews!**

* * *

My name is Joy Mercer. I am 17 years old. My home is District 2, and I want it to stay that way. I don't want to live in the arena. I don't want to kill. But i got reaped, and its obvious I have to.

* * *

"TIME TO WAKE UP!" Vera is going around the train shouting. I sigh. "Big big day" I think. I glance at the clock.

"WHAT?!" I whisper-shout. "4? Seriously? I slept 2 hours?"

"Sorry Joy, we're here" Vera replies with a smile.

We slowly walk out of the train. To say it shortly "WOW". Camera flashes everywhere. The Capitol people bothered to wake up!

"**WOOHOO**!" I scream with excitement. Everyone is looking at me now so I add "MY NAME IS JOY MERCER AND I'M PROUD."

Why not get sponsors? Maybe more people will CARE if I die then. Our room is big. Like HUGE but I'm from District 2, I can't show too much amazement.

"Joy.." Fabian starts.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"There's something you must now"

I laugh. "There's lots of stuff I need to know!"

"Edward was cheating on you"

My smile fades. "No..."

"Like he said" Fabian says with a worried look.

"What?"

"He came to say ''bye'' to me. He said he believes in YOU and I will die. So he told me not to tell you, and if I do, you wont believe anyways."

"You didn't stutter!" I gasp. "Don't worry, I'm going to die anyways" I say brightly, cursing in my head. "How do you know he cheated?"

"I've got a younger sister, she's a real gossiper!" He smiled.

"Common let's go to sleep"

Of course, I couldn't fall asleep. Fabian had a sister? That he truly loved? .Now. I quickly regret saying that. Won't I die anyways? I don't even NEED to talk about Edward. I'm heartbroken, but I know Fabian is saying the truth.

* * *

"GET UP! GET UP! GEEEEET UP!" Fabian is jumping and singing on my bed.

"Calm down boy!" I throw a pillow at him.

"OW!" He pretends to fall to the ground.

"You won't get far if a PILLOW hurts you Fabian!" I'm starting to like that guy!

He laughs. "Lets go eat. Its 8 already. Training starts 9"

We eat,laugh,change into our training clothes.

"Ready?" I say, standing in front of the training door.

"Ready."

We walk in. District 1,3,6,8,9 and 10 are already here. Then I think of something.

"Fabian" I whisper. "We didn't meet our mentor yet"

"I think their discussing who should mentor, out of all the victors" He replies

"Oh" I say, and walk over to the knife throwing section. After 5 hours of peace,Eddie comes over to me.

"Hi?" I say unsure.

He just slaps me and moves on. What?! Im thinking. Ok add HIM to the list of people I'm afraid of. I actually made VERY good friends with Ellie. I like Willow and Alfie too. If I'll want an ally, its one of them.

* * *

The two days of training are nothing special. I'm GREAT with the knife,bow and spears. I know all the plants and fruit. I could actually win this! If I actually kill and that's a different thing. Now is time for the scores. I did great in front of the gamemakers. I showed my strengths and hid my weaknesses. Will that be enough?

Amber-10

Mick-9

Joy-8

Fabian-5

Samantha-12

Jake-2

KT-5

Eddie-11

Willow-10

Justin Denby-7

Destiny-7

Sven-8

Mara-5

James-3

Ellie-9

Zac-9

Poppy-6

Jerome-10

Patricia-12

Alfie-6

Piper-7

Robbie-2

Nina-6

Benjamin-10

And 8? Eh...Expected more than that but still, it's a surprise for everyone in my district. 12. Two people got 12. Lets say there are a LOT of fighters here. Though there are lots of weak ones too. Fabian gives me a nervous look. Yeah, he's one of the weak ones. I make a decision.

"Fabian, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure..." he says.

We walk out of the sitting room. "Want to be my ally?"

"Joy...You don't need me, you got an 8"

"I know, but your smart. I just have the strength" I lie. "Please!"

"Okay."

"Thanks" I smile and walk back to the sitting room.

* * *

Interview time. My stylist,Rufus and Fabians, Trudy, did an AMAZING job! I'm dressed in a knee-high purple dress with a blue belt,blue shoes and my hair curled. I feel like a real princess. And Fabian, eh he looks great. They call me up 3rd.

"JOY MERCER!"

I smile and wave, and then put on a serious face. "Hello"

Caeser laughs. "You look amazing!"

"Thank you" I blush.

"Okay, so you got an 8..surprised?"

"In a god or a bad way?"

Caesar laughs again. "A good."

"Eh..expected to do better" I reply simply.

We talk we laugh and then its Fabians turn so I bow and walk backstage. I decide to watch Fabian.

"Hello Caesar,Hello the Capitol!" he says. Wow he's confident.

"Welcome Fabian how are you liking it here?"

"I love it HERE. But Im not a big fan of death."

"Oh.." Caesar gives Fabian sorry-look. "You got a 5...yes?"

"I pretended." Fabian quickly says. "You'll see in the arena"

I walk away. Why to watch his lies? Soon everyone will find out he's a liar and...Oh yeah, I'm his ally. How to get out of this?

* * *

''FABIAN!'' I scream. ''WE ALL **KNOW** YOU WEREN'T PRETENDING!''

''I couldn't act like a weakling...'' He has tears in his eyes.

''I WOULD HELP YOU! NOW I'M WONDERING MAYBE I SHOULDN'T BE YOUR ALLY BECAUSE YOUR A LAIR!'' I shout in tears myself.

''FINE.''

''Fine?'' I'm surprised. ''Okay. FINE''

He just walks away. That's weird. I thought he NEEDED me. Oh well, he'll regret it when he DIES FIRST. I go to my room,change, and decide to watch the interviews. Wow. The look in my eyes can kill. I'm SO going to get sponsors! But Samantha,Patricia,Eddie. They're like...Better. There I said it. Their _**BETTER BETTER BETTER.**_

''THEIR BETTER OKAY?! DOESN'T MEAN I'M NOTHING!'' I yell. Time to go to bed I think. Surprisingly, I fall asleep quickly and wake up just in time to go.

* * *

_60,59_...What am I going to do? _52...51_...I NEED weapons. _49,48,47_...Ally. I'd love an ally but who? _33..32,31,30_...There's knifes. I need them. 20,19,18...Time is running out. I'm taking the knifes. And water..._10,9,8,7,6_ wait...The arena...Its hot. It's a..desert? _3...2...1_...**LET THE 100TH HUNGER GAMES BEGIN!**

And I run.

* * *

**How do you like that?! I KNOW I KNOW I didn't do the parades but why do boring parades when they're going to kill soon?! I'm too excited! Hope you are too ;) Once again, Vote on the poll on my profile and...R&R! I love your reviews! Also the best reviews get the BEST dedications. Also spread the word about this! Thanks you. :D**


	4. Pain

**Dedicated to awSHum Asri (MajorPeddieShipper) Thanks for your kind kindness!**

* * *

My name is Joy Mercer. My home is District 2, and I want it to stay that way. I don't want to live in the arena. I don't want to kill. But the 60 seconds are over, and its obvious I have to.

* * *

And I run.

I don't have time to closely look at the arena. I just run for the knifes. It's impossible to not notice how hot it is though.

"I'll need water" I think.

Run. Run,Joy RUN. But I don't run away. I run for the water. There's about 10 tributes there already. I grab a big two litre bottle and try to run. Its heavy AND I have the knifes. The next thing I know is I'm knocked over.

"OW!" I scream in pain. I landed in a bush of nettles.

Eddie is standing over me, smirking. "Goodnight sweetie!" He evilly whispers.

Not being able to get up, I throw my knife at him. "GOODNIGHT" I say before running away. I don't look back until I'm a few metres away.

When I do, I see he isn't dead. Patricia is helping him. Of course, I bet Samantha is with them as well.

"What now?" I sigh running further away. I now notice what the arena is. Seasons. YES. There's Winter,Summer,Spring and Autumn. I guess not much tributes will go to Winter. Most will go to Spring?

I decide Summer,for now.

It will surely be hot there but I've got my water. I will move later.

I WISH I HAD AN ALLY! I kick a stone angrily. I slowed down to a stroll now. I walk through the Autumn forest and into the desert. There are pyramids,palm trees and big brick walls. I wonder what they're for. I continue walking. I decide to rest in the pyramids today. With some luck, the other tributes hate the warmth. District 11 has lots of hot days but I doubt they're even still ALIVE. When I reach the pyramids, I take a glimpse of Spring.

There's Destiny,skipping and humming. What is she thinking? I see her picking flowers,dancing,catching..butterflies? That girl is weird.

"Now or Never" I say.

I leave all my water in the smallest pyramid and slowly walk nearer to her. I take one of the knifes out of my small bag that I carefully tied to my shorts and walk behind her. I know this will be easy as she is singing "I will not kill" over and over in the tune of "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star"

"Joy, I know your following me" She turns to me. "You want to kill me?"

I nod, suddenly embarrassed.

"Go on" She smiles at me.

"Ok, Wait. What?!" I ask, confused.

"Don't play dumb Joy. You know I won't kill, you know I will die. Just please do it quick" She sighs.

"No..I don't want to" I reply quickly

" HAVE TO" Destiny insists.

"Why? Why do you want to die?"

"Don't you see? You'll do me a favour! I'd rather you kill me, than some other tribute doing it very painfully. Alfie and Willow already spared me" She says sadly.

"Are they...Allies?"

"Oh no, they spared me separately.",

"But they're alive?" I cross my fingers.

"For now, yes. Now kill me. PLEASE"

That's a big relief. I wonder about Fabian and Ellie though. "Ok"

"Without pain?"

"Yes."

"Just remember, Eddie is after you for some reason, and Patricia and Samantha are his allies. You have to hide. Try to find Mara or Willow. They're strong but have a good heart. If anyone is to win, I want it to be one of you three."

"What about Ellie and Alfie?" I ask,worried.

"I don't know. I didn't get to Winter yet, so I didn't see Ellie and Alfie.." She stops.

"Yes?"

"Kill me now. Quick!" She gasps.

Without thinking anymore, I put the knife into her chest. She dies instantly and there's a cannon. I feel tears in my eyes. I just ruined the life of an amazing person. Destiny was so sweet,nice,smart. I ruined it all. I'm officially a monster. A cold-hearted tribute that the gamemakers want. One thing worries me, Why did she gasp? I turn around. Nobody there. I didn't even have time to ask where Willow and Mara are.

Just in case, I'm moving. I go back to the pyramid,take the water and start walking again. I keep walking and walking until I reach the Autumn forest again. There I climb a tree. I'm planning to rest here.

"I'M COMING!" I hear someone shout. I stay still. He,I'm sure its a boy, can't mean me,right?

Then I see Poppy running with Jerome after her. Oh no. Suddenly Poppy trips over a branch, just like in every horror movie. Jerome takes out his spear.

"Why?" Poppy whispers. Jerome is now over her.

"Because I hate you" Jerome smirks. He's cruel.

"Can you do it quick?" Poppy asks through tears.

"Eh...No. What would the fun of that be?" He laughs.

It's then I notice, I really did help Destiny. I watch as Jerome slowly puts the sear into Poppy's each finger. I watch when he puts scars all around her face. I watch as she cries and screams in pain. Finally, Jerome puts the spear into her stomach and leaves.

"I always hated you Poppy" Jerome winks while walking away.

There's a canon.

"I'm so sorry Poppy" I say blowing her a kiss as her body is taken away. I need to kill Jerome. As if it was that simple.

* * *

After another hour of walking, I'm still in Autumn. I find a cave and decide to stay there for the night. It's really dark now so I know what will be happening soon. I drink the water and eat some nuts that I'm sure aren't poisonous. Then it starts.

There's the hymn I hold my breath and cross my fingers. The first face shows up.

_Fabian Rutter, District 2._

_"_No" I whisper. Fabian is dead.

* * *

**How did you like THAT? Updates every Saturday from now on. I'm doing another chapter today but it will really be the other dead tributes. Sorry for killing Fabian ;) Also please check out my fanfiction "The Breakfast Devils" and vote on the poll on my profile! Favourite, Follow, Rate, Review :D**


	5. THE FALLEN

**THE FALLEN. DEAD. IT IS NOW TOO LATE :(**

* * *

**District 2~ **

_Fabian Rutter. **Death: **Unknown (for now)_

**District 3~ **

_Jake Red **Death: **Samantha _

**District 4~**

_KT Rush __**Death: **Ellie_

**District 5~**

_Justin Denby __**Death: **Patricia_

**District 6~**

_Destiny Boyle **Death: **Joy_

_Sven Horan. **Death: **Eddie_

**District 7~**

_James Winkler **Death: **Patricia_

**District 9~ **

_Poppy Clarke **Death: **Jerome_

**District 12~**

_Nina Martin__ **Death: **Amber_

**R.I.P Rest In Peace **

If you LOVE Alfie, thank SeddieFTW777. She's the reason why he's still alive. Also, yes I know that's 9 dead. Quite a bit but you'll see what's going to be happening in the next chapters. OH MY, YOU WILL SEE. 7 more parts and one for "Life after the Games''!


	6. Guilt

**This chapter is dedicated to...Mysterious Hilly! Thanks for your AWSHUM reviews!**

* * *

My name is Joy Mercer. My home is District 2, and I want it to stay that way. I don't want to live in the arena. I don't want to kill. I wish I remember it, before it was too late. Now it's obvious I have to.

* * *

Dea

Dead. It took a while to understand this. Fabian. It's my fault,kind of. I take a look at the sky just in time to see Destiny. Oh yes, I killed her too. A tear slips out. Then another one. Suddenly, I'm crying. I don't care about the sponsors. I don't care about the games. All I think about is how STUPID I am.

I cry until I hear a canon.

**BOOM! **

The sound is so loud I jump back.

**BOOM!**

Another one. I wonder who this is. I think about what Destiny told me. I'm supposed to find Mara or Willow. What if its them two? The gamemakers don't make me wait.

**District 1: Amber Millington**

**District 8: Ellie May**

I guess the Capitol thought we shouldn't wait a whole DAY to see who's dead. Though that's weird. Since when do they care about us?

I soon find out.

Zac jumps out of his hiding place. At first I'm scared. He was so near all this time! Then it hits me. Zac and Ellie were a couple. I get out of "my" cave.

"Zac?" I say.

"Joy." He bites his lip. I notice he has berries in his hand.

"Don't." I point to the berries.

"I will Joy, don't try to stop me." He replies.

"I know Ell is dead. I KNOW" I'm shouting now. "FABIAN IS DEAD TOO. I KILLED AN INNOCENT GIRL. AM I SUPPOSED TO KILL MYSELF TO?!"

"Fabian wasn't your BOYFRIEND and isn't that the whole POINT? To kill?"

"WHY IS ELLIE WITH YOU THEN?!" I shout.

"We had a little fight ok? She left. I thought she'd come back. Then I saw she wasn't dead. I thought she would be here any second. I guess she's not" His voice cracks.

"Sorry" I immediately regret what I said before. "Just think about it first. Ok?"

"Oh Joy, I already did" He whispers.

Before I can stop him, he eats the berries.

**BOOM!**

**A**nother death that's partly my fault.

''ZAC!'' I scream. Though of course, it's to late. I hear someone running towards me. Yes, I hear before I see...and think before I act. This time, that wasn't a good thing.

''It's great that you didn't run away. You're making death way easier for yourself'' I feel the hot breath on my shoulders.

''Guess I am'' I say while turning around. I hit the person in the face and run.

''Don't worry. I'll get you just like I got FABIAN.'' I hear.

I wonder who it is.

I run as far as Winter, and stop. I'm NOT going into that snow. I go to the nearest cave. I'm staying here tonight.

* * *

I wake up with a start.

"YOU KNEW THIS DAY WOULD COME" Someone whispers, making me shiver.

It takes a while to notice this wasn't directed to me. I look out. Its Robbie and Piper.

"Robbie..I..I didn't mean to" Piper stutters.

"Oh yeah! Of course! You broke my heart by ACCIDENT" Robbie screams.

This makes Piper laugh. "How did I break your HEART?! I never EVER said I love you"

It is then I notice Patricia looking at the from a distance. She's smirking. I guess that's another terrible sibling. In what kind of country am I living in? With what people? I think of all the people watching this on the television, laughing, enjoying every second of it.

"But you went with HIM" Robbie has tears in his eyes.

"Your pathetic." Piper shakes her head.

"And your..." Robbie pauses. "DEAD" He puts his knife into Pipers stomach.

Robbie laughs until he himself has a spear in his head. This makes me confused.

"Patricia! I thought you HATED Piper!" I see Samantha calling over to where Robbie and Piper lay.

"That doesn't change the fact she's my SISTER" Patricia smirks while looking through Robbie's and Pipers stuff. "Look. Here's some medicine. It'll help Eddie"

Samantha nods, takes one of the bags and they both walk away.

How is it I have to see all the deaths? I smirk. At least they never see me. I think for a while about what I just saw and heard. I burst out laughing. Piper broke Robbie's heart! I quickly stop. They could still be here.

**BOOM! BOOM!**

"Yep. That's Piper and Robbie." I think.

Who's left? I count on my fingers. Mick, the boy from District 1 is still alive. Eddie, I didn't kill him it seems. Samantha,Patricia. Willow. Mara. I wonder how SHE'S still alive! Jerome. Me and the boy from District 12. Alfie. He went far!

That's ten. I can't believe I'm still alive. HOW am I still alive? I get up. Time to continue my search for Mara...And Willow! Though are they together? If not I'm going to find Mara. She seems a bit more kind. I was friends with Willow but I just can't trust her. She's strong and tough, she can kill. I bet Mara never killed anyone. She's a normal person, at least. Not some killing machine. A monster, the Capitols creation.

Then I notice. I'm a killing machine. I'm a monster. I'M THE CAPITOLS CREATION. Now I feel angry at myself. AGAIN.

''JOY!'' I hear someone shout after me.

Without thinking I run, right into Winter.

* * *

**How did you like it? Not my best one, I know. Thing is, my life is so busy right now! I'll explain EVERYTHING in the upcoming A/N chapter. (Lots of explaining) **


	7. AN You BETTER read this if you care

**_Hey people! Okay, I just want to tell you EVERYTHING._**

**_First of all _****_ thank you for ALL the follows, favourites and reviews! I officially love ya all! Though PLEASE, if your ACTUALLY reading this fanfiction PLEASE review because otherwise I'm not sure should I keep writing. I NEED to know if people are liking my writing!_**

**_Second_****_ Sorry I don't update very often but I'm REALLY busy these days PLUS I'm working on SO MUCH fanfiction right now!_**

**_THIRD_****_ This is the most important. I am going to have an operation on Wednesday. Yes, that means I WON'T be able to update. Now you HAVE to understand this one (Unless you want me to get a doctor to writ this fanfic?!) I'll be back at HOME 3 weeks later. Now my updates will DEPEND on how I'm feeling. I might actually update in hospital (yup , I can obviously bring a laptop) if I'm feeling okay. Maybe, I'll update straight away when I get home, maybe a while later. WHO KNOWS?! This applies to ALL my fanfictions._**

**_Okay,_****_ I hope I said everything I wanted to!_**

_STAY PERFECT! 3 Liv xxx_


	8. Death

**My operation got cancelled so I'm updating now! I'm having it tomorrow though! **

**This is the longest chapter YET so enjoy! This chapter involves bits of Peddie and Jara and a LOT of May ;)**

* * *

''JOY!'' Someone is definitely running after me, Yes I'm scared. I'm so scared. Some part of me is HOPING it might be Mara or Willow but I had too much luck already. Something bad is ought to happen. At this exact moment someone pushes me down.

''WHAT THE HECK?!'' I shout before realising I'm in an arena...where people are killing each other.

I see a black-haired girl smiling down at me. ''What the heck you! Why are you running away?''

''MARA!'' I say happily.

''JOY!'' She replies. She must be happy too.

''Is Willow with you?'' I ask.

''No...Why? Oh...Destiny?''

''Yeah! She basically...Wait. How did she know EVERYTHING?'' I wonder all over again.

''I'm not sure! I was wondering the same thing!'' Mara frowns.

**BOOM!**

''Okay...This always freaks me out..'' Says Mara.

''Aren't you not used to this feeling yet?'' I laugh and throw a stick in her direction. She dodges it.

''EY!'' She fake-slaps me. ''It better not be Willow!''

''But we have each other"'' I pretend to feel hurt.

Mara laughs. ''We should get moving.''

We walk and laugh. It feels weird because we are in The Hunger Games right now. We are supposed to be CRYING and shaking with fear now. Especially with Eddie after me. Whatever did I DO to him? I mean, we're not even from the same DISTRICT. I didn't meet him or even SEEN him before.

''JOY YOU THERE?!'' Mara is waving her hand RIGHT in front of my face.

''Yeah, Yeah! Sorry!'' I shake my head and Mara gives me a look. ''Just shaking away my thoughts!''

She laughs. I wish I was as happy and carefree as she is. ''We should get food?'' I ask though of course I know what the answer will be.

''YES!''

''YAY!''

Wow, we're loud. ''Mara...Don't you think we should be a TINSY WINSY more quiet?''

She nods and we continue walking. We don't do much for the next few hours. We hunt for food, climb tree's, talk. Just the normal stuff you would expect us to do. The day was actually quite boring. The gamemakers will sure do something about it.

It's already night when we reach Summer. I don't like it. We'll probably have to spend the night here.

I gulp loudly. "Yeah?" Mara gives me the worried look again.

"Don't look at me like that!" I try to laugh it off.

"Ok" Mara says. There's going to be no more question. RELIEF.

"Its dark.." I say while looking down.

"Yeah lets spend the night here!" Mara says cheerfully.

"OKay.." My voice trails off when I look at the spot, where I became the Capitol's creation.

We find a hiding place and wait to see Fallen Tributes. They finally come on,

**District 1 - **_Mick Campbell_

**District 12 - **_Benjamin Reed_

I continue to stare at the sky, even though I know that's all.

"Not too much huh?" Mara is looking over at me.

"Yeah" I reply quickly. "Lets sleep. Can you take first look-out?"

Mara nods.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of screaming. I quickly get up and try not to panic. What I see is shocking.

"Hello my dear JOY" Eddie laughs. "Hands up girl or she DIES." He nods to Mara who is being held tightly by Patricia. Mara shakes her head.

"Or maybe we should just keep talking?" Eddie smirks and Patricia laughs.

"Where's your friend?" I ask fiercely.

"Samantha? Oh she's out looking for your FRIEND." I hate the way he says friend.

"What friend?" I frown. Eddie and Patricia laugh.

"Honestly? You don't know?" Patricia says in between laughter.

"PATRICIA. This time I'm doing the talk ok? You got to kill the boy." Eddie shouts.

"Okay! God!" Patricia rolls her eyes causing me to smile.

"Anyways the fr-" Eddie starts but I interrupt. "The boy?"

"Oh yes, the boy from District..." I hold my breath.

Eddie holds up two fingers. "2"

I've give him a look. I will KILL them. "2" Patricia also puts her two fingers up while they laugh.

"NOW" I shout. Mara pushes Patricia down while she has her fingers up and I tackle Eddie. "GRAB THE WATER" Mara screams.

I look around and for a split second I see the giant water bottle. I take it and run. After a minute or two I dare look back is Mara behind me.

"I'm here!" Mara smiles. We run for another 30 minutes until we reach Winter. Its all melted.

"Now we know." I say staring at all the water. "Let's climb this tree" I point to a big SHUHDRY tree. Mara nods.

"Lets talk" Mara announces when we're both up safely on the tree.

"Okay..."

"You saw. Didn't you? Jerome killing.."

"Poppy" I look into her eyes. "How do you...?"

"Lets say I had a little incident with Jerome." Mara says while a single tear flows down her cheek.

"Tell me about it" I'm curious now.

"The day after Poppy died, Jerome found me. He started taking his anger out on me. He was crying and screaming. I was scared but at the same time glad he didn't want to kill me. I knew he was mad so I let him take it all out. That's when he said he killed Poppy. I couldn't believe it. He just walked away. It was strange but I didn't question it.'' Mara explained crying.

''Oh Mara!'' I hug her. Sometimes we all need a hug. I understood. ''I won't win this, Joy''

''You could.''

''I don't know how to kill.''

''Oh'' I say. Once again, I'm ashamed of killing Destiny.

''Remember Destiny?'' Mara asks.

''Yeah''

''She was an amazing girl. Who killed her?''

I freeze for a moment. Should I tell her? She did tell me about Jerome. I found no reason to lie.

''I did''

''WHAT?!'' Mara screams. She starts to cry. ''WHY?!''

''She told me to.'' I whisper.

''NO NO NO! YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO KILL HER!'' Mara gasps. ''How COULD YOU?!''

Before I can even react, she pushes me off the tree. I hit the ground hard and start to feel dizzy. I can see Mara jumping down after me. Her eyes show regret. ''Sorry''

''No.'' I say. I'm losing power. Even though I'm terribly weak I reach for one of my knifes and hand it to Mara. ''Mara. Do it. The first time is the hardest.''

Mara hesitates before saying ''I can't Joy.''

''I'm guessing I'll do it then'' I hear Eddie say from a few metres away. I can nearly _see _him smirking. ''MARA RUN!'' I shout and Mara runs.

''Bye then Joy'' Eddie says before stabbing me with the knife.

_At first I feel pain. Then I feel nothing. I feel so free. I see Eddie and Patricia. I guess Eddie got to do what he wanted. I'm dead. This is what I deserve._

**_BOOM!_**

* * *

**How you loved it! Please rate. I'm not sure what POV I will do yet. Just remember, NOBODY is safe.**


	9. Basically,

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own House of Anubis OR The Hunger Games. Like who would even think that?**

* * *

_This is NOT a chapter. Just wanted to do ^ and _

VOTE ON THE NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE! It's really important cause I'm not sure which out of the 3 POV's should I use.

Poll ends in 1st June.

I know that's ages away but I'll be in hospital right? Just remember

**NOBODY IS SAFE**

And I know I didn't do the "My name is Joy Mercer.." but she dies so I didn't want to put anything :D

**Thanks! Oh and review! ;)**


	10. Secrets

**Ello ppl of the world! I'm back and so are the emotions of District Anubis. :) The poll has been closed and the winner won by ONE POINT. The person that told me this will be an Authors mistake; I'll show you. :)**

* * *

**My name is Willow Jenks. I am 17 years old. I had a happy life in District 5 until the reaping. Now, I'm more depressed but way more fierce. I will kill. I will do all it takes. I want to win this.**

* * *

I continue to run through the sandy desert while wiping away the tears. I can't cry. Not here. Not now. I think of everything that happened. How strong I have been. Suddenly, I have enough. I fall back and hit the warm, soft sand. I just lie there in silence. The silence doesn't last for long

_**BOOM!**_

I quickly get up on my two feet and sigh. As much as I would love to get a bit of sleep, I'm on a mission to find Joy and Mara. I cannot fail. I start walking towards the forest. I figured out they were seasons, I just couldn't see the difference between Spring and Autumn.

I look up to see the sunrise. It's amazing how beautiful the sunrises are. Even though it's an arena, they give me hope.

After about half an hour of walking I decide to take a rest. I know I shouldn't, but I'm so tired, I don't even think correctly. I sit down under a rock shaped like a cave and smile. You can only see those type of things in an arena. My smile quickly disappears.

_"It is time, my lovely" The blonde laughs as Ellie struggles with the ropes, tied tightly around her ankles and wrists._

_I understand you were hungry. You just came at the wrong time." The blonde smirks and stabs Ellie in the heart._

I look around. _Keep calm Willow_, I think but the flashbacks don't stop.

_"ELLIE!" I scream and reach for my axe. I take the blonde by surprise. Hit in the perfect spot._

_She drops dead._

_I run over to Ellie, full of hope. All I see is blood. Lots and lots of blood..._

I jump up. Blood. It's all that's going to be left of me if I stay here. I start running again. All I want to do right now is lie down and cry but I know my whole family is watching this, full of hope. I need to stay strong.

I hear a scream somewhere behind me.

This makes me run faster. I run until I bump into..

"Mara?"

"Willow" There is no emotions in this. Our eyes meet and I can see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Are you ok..?" I ask, concerned.

"Of course not! I just KILLED Joy"

"Joy..? But Destiny.."

"Yes I know." She interrupts. "I spent a whole day with Joy. Then she told me she killed Destiny and I pushed her off that tree.."

I wonder what tree and what exactly happened next but I stay quiet, giving Mara a chance.

"Then Eddie came and..I heard the canon" She looks at me with her sad, dark eyes and its impossible not to feel sorry for her.

I heard that canon. It was the canon that made me get up. The canon that gave me a little hope. I think about it for a while. "You think it's your fault"

"It IS"

"But wouldn't Eddie get her anyways? Since he was that close.."

"NO" Mara interrupts me again. "You weren't there so just SHUT UP"

I understand the way she's feeling. I know her emotions must be killing her inside. I know she's in shock. But it still hurts, a bit. Though that is nothing compared to the games. So when she takes my hand and says

"Sorry"

I tell her exactly that. "It's ok. It's nothing compared to all this anyways"

She smiles. This is the first time I see Mara smile, this is the first time I see anybody smile since the reaping. So, there's something special about that smile.

I give her a long warm hug before asking; "How long have you been running for? Is Eddie far away enough?"

"Well, I started in Autumn and this is Spring _plus _I had to go the long way since Winter is melted." She shrugs before adding "Why were you running?"

"I heard a scream." I reply shortly. Not exactly a lie but not the total truth either.

I shiver as this weird feeling creeps over me. Suddenly, I have a idea. I don't like it but it will get me SOMEWHERE.

''Mara?''

''Yeah Willow?''

''The good is over.'' I smirk

''Wha.-'' Mara doesn't get to finish because I quickly grab hold of my axe and hit her in the ''weak'' spot.

I'm really good with the axe, I'm not going to hide that. I'm proud.

_**BOOM!**_

I feel absolutely no regret. I know that this was good for her. She could have died way more painfully. I move a few metres giving the gamemakers a chance to pick up the body. I wonder what everybody watching this is thinking.

Do they think I'm good?

Do they think I have turned into a killer in the arena?

Do they think I did the right thing?

That's the way I kill in the arena. Get close to people, offer them help. When they least expect it I just, kill them...I'm confused, I admit. But isn't this the whole purpose of the games? To have us kids confused, sad. To have us in pain? My behaviour here is very normal. I kill, I cry. I do EXACTLY what the gamemakers want me to do. Does that make them like me a little? Maybe if I continue to do the right thing they could help me a little and...I stop thinking about it. I know it's not true. Just then, as if to prove something to me, a canon fires.

**_BOOM!_**

Nobody is safe here.

I hear someone shouting from nearby but I can't make out the exact words they're saying. I walk a little closer to the sound. I start running towards it and when I think I'm close enough I stop and climb the nearest tree.

''YOU KILLED HIM?!''

''YES. We didn't need him did we?!''

''HE WAS FROM MY DISTRICT''

''Yeah and so what?! Did you expect him to win this thing?''

I can now see the two, no three shadows moving towards me. I know by the voices one is a girl and one is a boy. I'm not sure about the third one.

''No. Maybe you could just give him LONGER?!''

''We gave him LONG ENOUGH Patricia.''

''JUST SHUT UP!'' The third shadow suddenly screams. _So it's a girl _I think. ''Don't you realise how loud we're being? Someone will hear us'' She hisses.

''Yeah and who could actually kill us here? We have the power here you know.'' The boy laughs as I roll my eyes.

''Yeah, PLUS who's actually left? Us, the orange and the cry-baby _Mara'' _The _Patricia _adds.

''And the Jerome freak. I don't know why he didn't want to join us. Loser. And of course, there was the canon. It could have been anyone out of the three''

The third girl finally speaks up again. ''LET'S JUST FINISH THIS. WAIT FOR THE 2 LEFT TO GET KILLED AND THE STRONGEST OUT OF US WILL WIN.''

Both Patricia and the boy laugh.

''I'm out of here'' The third girl starts running the opposite direction. I cannot believe how brave she's acting. They'll be after her now. I dare to peep out a little.

To my surprise, they're not running after the girl but they're looking STRAIGHT at me.

''Who do we have here?'' Patricia smirks as they both walk over to me.

I scream.

* * *

**Hope you loved it! I'm actually quite proud of this chapter and by looking over my older ones, I think my writing improved a little! Review please! Also, I'm not sure should I kill Willow or not so vote on the poll now on my profile! Poll ends 7th June! Stay Perfect 3**


	11. Explanation

Well, I better EFING EXPLAIN MYSELF!

**First, I had an Author's block which is sooooo annoying. Then, I landed in hospital again -.- And now my BFF came all the way from Poland and I haven't seen her in nearly a year so I'm clearly not updating.**

I DID NOT REALISE IT WAS 2 MONTHS!

**So I am SO sorry and I will update in August. Seriously. Thanks for all the support love ya all so much it's actually scary :P**

I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!

_Big shot out to Nutella aka Rom who I love so much :D_


End file.
